


Special Delivery – A Festive Steggy Fic for the Holidays 2018

by natureangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Outfit Porn, Peggy Carter as Captain America, steggy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: Steve and Peggy reflect on how their twins are born, how the British Captain and the American Director were reunited, and how long their love has endured





	Special Delivery – A Festive Steggy Fic for the Holidays 2018

**Author's Note:**

> If you're taking the time to read this, thank you! <3

“Mummy? Daddy? Where did we come from?”  
So the day had finally come when the twins would ask that profound question, one Steve and Peggy Rogers-Carter had dreaded.  
It was hard to believe that it was nearly 6 years ago to the day that retired SHIELD Director Steve Rogers, aged 94, was reunited with his lost love, Captain Peggy Carter, biologically 23 but technically 93. As soon as she was thawed out and told that he was still alive but in critical condition, she’d rushed to his side.  
In all that time, he’d had a family of his own, found a woman who saw past his frail condition and loved him unconditionally, became the founder of SHIELD along with Howard Stark and Col. Chester Phillips, and carried on Peggy’s dream of protecting those who needed it. Of course in that time, he’d lost, too. His wife had died in her sleep 10 years ago, Howard in ’91 in a ‘car crash’, and Phillips in the 70s.  
Through it all his children and extended family were with him and they were with him now at the hospital. Peggy wastes no time in making introductions and sitting patiently while the doctor readies her blood for transfusion. With any luck, it’d eradicate his late-stage pneumonia. With any more luck... he’d be young again but she had no desire to hope for something so selfish. He had a family already and even though she still loved him with all of her heart, she was no homewrecker.  
After it was all said and done, Steve had been restored to youth, his family had approved of their relationship, and they were free to court, to marry, and to have children of their own. Even amidst all of the superheroics, the world saving, the near fall of SHIELD and the outing of HYDRA, and a civil war that didn’t happen because they both had tons of dirt on Ross, they were able to become a family.  
A family which included the 5 year old identical twins Dylan and Seraphina (Sera for short) who were equal parts stubborn, curious, precocious, and sweet. They were well aware with what they could and could not get away with and always sponges for information. So this Christmas when they received vibrantly colored creatures called ‘Hatchimals’ and they hatched after one hour of ‘love and affection’, their curiosity was piqued.  
After getting a child each in their parents’ laps (Dylan in his mommy’s, Sera in her daddy’s), Peggy starts telling them the story of how a mail delivery truck brought the twins to the proud parents.  
It started 5 years ago when Peggy was late in her 3rd trimester. They were both in bed, winding down for the night. Peggy was reading and Steve was fidgeting. The OB/GYN had told them that the baby would come any day and Steve took that to mean any minute. Literally, any minute because his hat was hung on one of their bedposts and he was wearing a full outfit underneath his pajama set. Peggy had set a phone alarm to take her neonatal vitamins and when it rang, it jolted Steve out of bed enough to make him grab his hat and step out of his pajamas. Peggy gently chided him for being too eager even though she was trying not to fall out of bed laughing.  
The next morning it was obvious poor Steve hadn’t slept a wink the previous night because when he left the Avengers communal kitchen to go upstate and approve land for a new facility, he’d kissed Pepper’s cheek on the way out instead of Peggy’s. He said he’d watched Peggy the whole night.  
As luck or misfortune would have it, Peggy had gone into labor while Steve was gone, the cab she called was gridlocked in New York City traffic, and her only hope was the mail delivery truck that had dropped off several packages at Avengers’ Tower. Their baby girl and boy were born healthy and mewling hours later, with their once high-strung now infinitely relieved father.  
All his life, before he met his first wife, Steve never thought he could have children. Or they’d be born sickly, which was half true for the two he had with his first wife. Both babies were born early but otherwise healthy and alive. Then he and Peggy were trying for their own; they’d run the tests on her and she could have children, but whether or not they’d be normal or a super soldier like her remained to be seen. They were doubly blessed in one go with twins… precocious, feisty, well-mannered twins. The skinny kid from Brooklyn wasn’t lacking for love these days, it seemed.  
Their questions answered with that long-winded story, the parents start to get dressed for the Avengers’ New Year’s Eve party, knowing their children were deeply occupied with building block castles.  
Peggy had a backless red silk number she planned on wearing and that she knew would have Steve stumbling over himself. She still remembered well the look he gave her when she showed up to the pub in that red dress and she knew from that moment she only ever wanted one man.  
For his part, Steve picks a 3 piece suit, a specific style of suit that he knew would draw Peggy in like catnip, as well as slicking his hair in a fine coif. The children would have a babysitter tonight and the parents could spend all night eyefucking if they wanted to. Eventually they leave their separate closets and spend several moments eyeing one another over and passing smirks.  
“You clean up well,” Peggy starts, resisting the urge to bite her lip.  
“Could say the same of you, though y’make any dress you’re in look made for you.”  
His eyes stayed a little too long on the cloth that pooled in the bottom curve of the front of her dress, which showed off just a perfect amount of cleavage. Fuck did Peggy Carter have the most perfect breasts. They were the epitome of melons.  
After several more seconds, they collect themselves, give the babysitter $30 for dinner, tell her there’s chicken spaghetti for the kiddos and take time to lavish them with affection.  
“Mummy and daddy smell good. What for?” Sera asks, looking up with pale green eyes through dirty blond curls.  
“Mummy and daddy are going to a very loud and noisy party for New Year’s Eve.” Their mother replies, crouched next to them.  
“Sounds turrble.” Dylan chimes in, getting a few snickers from his parents and the babysitter.  
Once the kiddos are situated and the babysitter has all the safety info, the pair leave their floor and head down to the party veranda. Since they were alone in the elevator, Peggy takes the chance to get her plans out in the open.  
“You know I’m going to use my teeth to peel that suit off of you later, yes?” Peggy turns to Steve in the elevator, a confident half smirk on display.  
“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t. And surely you know I’m going to do the same with that red dress, yeah? I’ll even draw it, too. And when it’s off…” He inches closer to her and leans into her ear. “I’ll have my slender artist’s fingers all over your pretty breasts, just to let you know you’re a work of art.”  
She swallows thickly, even letting out a soft pant, which only makes Steve grin a dark and toothy grin.  
“Bugger, it looks like I’ll be finishing my New Year’s resolution early.”  
Steve arches a brow, thinking on that. “Oh? What would that be?”  
Peggy leans in this time. “A 3rd child.”  
For the Rogers-Carters, it looked like they’d be resolving themselves to each other for the new year.


End file.
